Final Fantasy Dimensions
This article is about the mobile game. For the Game Boy game, see The Final Fantasy Legend. 'Final Fantasy Legends: Hikari to Yami no Senshi' (literally "Final Fantasy Legends: Warriors of Light and Darkness") is a new ''Final Fantasy game for Japanese mobile phones. It is an episodic game, to be released starting in September 2010 on the i-mode distribution service and starting in Winter 2010 for the EZweb distribution service. Final Fantasy Legends will feature 2D graphics and a job ability system, and will return to the classic Final Fantasy plot elements focusing on a conflict between light and darkness over the Crystals. Gameplay Final Fantasy Legends uses the Active Time Battle system. Like Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, the game will be released in an episodic format, and players are free to play whichever episodes they like. Clearing certain episodes may affect events in later episodes. Players will command a party of five with the party members changing in each episode. The game will use a Job System as a base of its battles. The jobs available from the beginning are Freelancer, Warrior, Monk, Thief, Red Mage, Black Mage, White Mage and Summoner. Each episode introduces a new job, which is unlocked after completing the episode, including Dragoon. All eight main characters can change into any of the jobs. Story Long ago, there was a great world war ended by the efforts of the Avalon Empire. In the present, two groups of youths meet each other: a group from a small, peaceful country, and a group from the harsh northern mountains riding an airship. When they meet, the Crystals give off a large burst of light around the world, "and then the world heads to light and darkness." The game focuses on two different groups, the "Warriors of Light" consisting of a boy named Sol and his friends, and the "Warriors of Darkness" consisting of another boy named Nacht and his companions. Characters Warriors of Light *'Sol': A boy from the small country of Lux, he is childhood friends with Diana and dreams of becoming a soldier of the Avalon Empire and flying an airship. *'Aigis': Sol's mentor and Diana's older brother, he is a hero of the country and has departed on an expedition. *'Sarah': A mysterious, quiet girl who has been taken captive by an imperial airship. *'Dusk': A young, serene man with many contacts across the world. Twin brother of Alba. Warriors of Darkness *'Nacht': A young man who lost his parents in the war, and has acted cold and distant ever since. *'Diana': A young girl with a strong spirit, she is Sol's friend but is more level-headed and treats Sol like a child. *'Glaive': A childhood friend of Sol and Diana, he looks out for both of them but he and Sol often duel to test their sword skills. *'Alba': Dusk's twin sister who as a stark contrast to her brother jokes around no matter the situation. Supporting Characters *'Ergo': A prophet watching over a Crystal's shrine, he joins the party for a period of time. *'Barbara': A girl raised by dragons, she is the last dragoon. Staff * Producer: Takashi Tokita * Director: Toshio Akiyama * Character Design: Akira Oguro * 2D Dot Design: Kazuko Shibuya * Music: Naoshi Mizuta * Development: Matrix * Image Illustration: Yoshitaka Amano Gallery External Links * Official Japanese website Category:Games Category:Final Fantasy Legends